1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a paper size recognizing device for recognizing a size of paper and more particularly, relates to a paper size recognizing device capable of automatically recognizing a variety of standardized and non-standardized paper sizes upon loading of a paper cassette.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a laser printer, a photocopier, and so on has a removable cassette holding a plurality of sheets of printing paper to be stacked. In an image forming apparatus, a user recognizes information in advance based on the size of the paper stacked in the cassette and inputs the information through a control panel of the image forming apparatus. For example, in many cases, cassettes which exclusively accommodate standardized paper defined in A4, B4, and so on, are mounted in the main body of the image forming apparatus, and paper is drawn for use out of a cassette designated based on inputted control signals.
Further, in many cases, a user manipulates an operation button disposed on a printer front panel and the like in order for the paper of desired size to be supplied from a corresponding cassette, or physically mounts the corresponding cassette, or changes the mounting position of the cassette.
Accordingly, since the user of the existing image forming apparatus has to designate a desired size in order to use the paper of desired size, it causes an inconvenience, and, particularly, since the paper of non-standardized size is not recognized quite often, using the paper itself can be difficult.